Brightest
by shuriken51
Summary: Even shinigami deserve a break once in a while Ichiruki oneshot


This is my first fanfic so don't expect anything great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It would be great if I did cuz then I wouldn't have to write these #$%ing disclaimers. Whose stupid idea was this anyways?

* * *

"Ichigo, where are we going?"

"You know I'm gonna give you the same answer I did 20 minutes ago so just shut up and follow me!"

"Sheesh! Someone needs some anger management classes."

"Who do you think is making me so angry."

"Che!"

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. 2 Shinigami, 1 mission; to protect the weak humans from evil spirits and to guide the dead back to the afterlife. So you might be asking the same question as Rukia right about now, _What the hell are we doing in the middle of a park at 10:30 at night with a picnic basket, when we should be on patrol?!_

* * *

"Alright, this looks like a good spot."

Ichigo began to take out a blanket and spread it out on an empty spot with grass.

"Ichigo, we should be on patrol right now!"

"Rukia, for once in your life take the stick out of your a-"

A sudden kick to the shin cut off his sharp remark.

"Aaaaah, crap! That stings!"

"Good, now come on we're going on patrol."

"Come on, Rukia. We can take a break every once in a while. Besides I have my Substitute Shinigami Badge so we'll know when if a Hollow arrives."

He shot her a glance that sent shivers down her spine. All of a sudden she found herself bending down and taking a seat on the blanket. She didn't even have to think about doing it. _Damn it Ichigo! How do you do that?_ Something about the boy just made her wish it was her and him alone on a deserted island. He got on the blanket as well and took out a white cake with strawberries on top.

"Yuzu made this for us."

"Really, all by herself?! That girl has skills. How'd she end up with such a dopey brother?"

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."

Ichigo carefully cut a slice for himself and Rukia.

* * *

"Rukia, have you ever taken a good look at the stars?"

"How are we supposed to do that? We're in the middle of the city. It's so bright you can hardly see any stars."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Are you retarded? Should I get you some help?"

"Hold on a sec! Just let me explain."

Underneath that cool and collected appearance he had on, Ichigo was actually quite nervous. I mean come on, a guy and girl in a park in the middle of the night. He wondered if maybe now would be a good idea to confess to her. To tell her that he's had her on his mind 24/7 since he met her. That he wishes he could sleep in that closet with her every night. _Ugh! Since when was I such a sap! If I really like her I should just tell her!_

"In the dark you can see billions of stars, that much is true. But have you ever taken a good look at one of them? I like it better when there are only a few cause now I get to see the best and the brightest."

"What an idiot!"

"What?!"

"One star is exactly as bright as the others. No matter how much you think so, one star can't be brighter than the others. They're all exactly the same." _Except maybe you Ichigo._

Suddenly he lies down and puts his head in her lap.

"Ichigo!"

"What? Just let me rest here a bit. Your lap is pretty comfy"

Rukia began to feel a flush making its way up her face. _Did he really just say that?! Sometimes he just makes me want to grab him and kiss him. But other times he makes me so mad with that cold and mean exterior. _

"Rukia, what do you think of me?"

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Do you think of me as a friend?"

"Of course I do! Even though you sometimes act like a jerk."

"Well, excuse me… So that's all?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Honestly I was hoping you would say something like, 'I'll love you to the end of time' or something like that. But I guess that was just wishful thinking."

"I-ichigo!"

Suddenly he gets back up and grabs her hand. _Steady, Ichigo. Just say those 3 little words to her. She might feel the same way. But you'll never know if you never ask!_

"Rukia… I love you."

"…"

"I don't know exactly when it happened. But little by little I started to think more and more about you. And before I knew it, I'm in love."

"…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know how precious y-"

He was cut off by her soft, rosy lips. It was a quick and chaste kiss but Ichigo couldn't even make his voice work right afterwards.

"Breathe, Ichigo."

"Ru-rukia! Isn't the guy supposed to lead?"

"_Lead?!_ This isn't ballroom dancing, Ichigo! It's a kiss and since you kept on rambling on like an idiot I'm the one who took the first step."

"You're the one who looked like a total retard when I confessed! I swear your mouth was so wide open I had to swat the flies away."

"Since I did such a bad job of the taking the 'lead' why don't you try it?"

"Ehrm. If you say so."

_C'mon Ichigo! You can do it! Wait, why am I talking to myself in my head when I should be savoring the moment? I've got some real problems. _Leaning in slowly he caught a waft of her strawberry scented shampoo. _God, she smells good!_ She closed her eyes preparing herself._ Ichigo, you really like to play games with me. Hurry up and kiss me!_ His lips were just above her own. _ Almost there. Just a few centimeters_.

"Hollow!Hollow!"

"Damnit!"

"Nice try, Ichigo. Maybe next time. C'mon get up!"

_Rukia you are the brightest star in my whole goddamn galaxy_

_

* * *

Sorry if it's not to your tastes. Wouldn't mind a review or 2, people. Thx for reading! Signing out_


End file.
